


there are no kings in neverland

by littlestlostgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff I guess, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestlostgirl/pseuds/littlestlostgirl
Summary: He calls her Queen- of the island, of the lost boys, ofhim- and laughs when she says she never needed a king.





	there are no kings in neverland

He calls her Queen- of the island, of the lost boys, of _him_ \- and laughs when she says she never needed a king.

He is a wild thing, sharp teeth and darkness. There are branches in his bones and his Queen can be no less than he. Neverland might not have gave birth to her, she did not sprout up from the damp forest floor, but she was made for him no less.

She denies it at first, clings to the ways of an old life. She is tiny and ruffled, like a bird, and believes him to have caged her. But he has set her free- free from rules and growing old and loneliness.

When he sets the boys on her he doesn't miss the way she runs until her feet are black with earth and climbs up high until she is away from those she thinks to do her harm. High enough that she can see the island- her kingdom- stretched out beneath her. He hears her growl and sees the flash of teeth. Her eyes dark and feral in their anger.

Wendy Darling is no bird- she is a wolf.

Over time her white dress darkens with the island. He prefers seeing her like this- marked with the darkness, unable to hide who she is. It hangs torn around her knees, much shorter than when she first arrived, and he finds himself wondering what she is hiding _under_ it.

When he builds her a treehouse high above the camp, she smiles. When he tells her it was because he knew how much she liked being in the trees, she bites. He welcomes both.

She tries to keep him out, and he obeys- in the beginning. He promised he would not enter unless she wanted him to, and so he quickly decides to _make_ her want him to. One night he follows her, pinning her against the base of the tree, learning her secrets and making her _beg_.

She begins to like her treehouse better with him in it.

He gives her a crown of vines and thorns and when he finds her weaving flowers through it, making it her own and thereby claiming it, he is upon her, turning her surprised gasps into moans and letting her mark him too.

When his shadow goes back for her siblings, it is not out of spite. It is because his Queen asked it of him, because even though she wishes she did not want them there beside her, she _does_ , and he cannot refuse her.

He watches her dance with her brothers around the campfire, adorned in feathers and pearls, and when she cries that first night, he holds her and kisses away her saltwater tears. It isn't until later that she confesses it's because she can no longer hear his music. When he tells her it's because she's no longer lost, she thanks him for finding her.

He carves a new set of pipes so Wendy and her brothers can listen to the music too. When she sits down beside him one cold night and asks how to play, he pulls her close and shows her, listening to the song she creates.

The island changes. The trees form hanging canopies, dripping with flowers. The faeries return to their tiny cities in the branches. 

Neverland _thrives_.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know  
> this was written almost 2 years ago & i've just realized i never posted it  
> i kind of want to try & get into writing again though, so hey, why not


End file.
